The Fighter
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: This is about a girl named Keira. Yup shes a half-blood. But whoes her parent? Her adventures are funnier then they sound. Gonna be a sequel so READ! Will she accept herself as a demi-god, or will she turn against everyone? Chapter 13 up!
1. Talent Show

**HI! Alright, this chapter has been revised. Im currently writing the sequel, and wanted to read the entire series I wrote to make sure it made sense, and I saw A LOT of mistakes in this story. Those were the old days. Hope you all enjoy the new and IMPROVED chapters of, "The Fighter," !!!!**

So....hey. My name's Keira. Keira Kerrington. I go to a school in California called Ocean Veiw Acadamy for Children. Its a boarding school, since I live all the way across the county in upstate New York.

I guess im pretty enough, with red hair and green eyes. Since I spend ten months out of twelve in California, Im lucky enough to have a tan, unlike most redheads.

Im twelve and in the sixth grade with my friend Cyndie Surf. Which is pretty ironic, because she wants to be a famous surfer when she gets older. We have two other friends, Max and Luke.

It was currently lunch, and Cyndie and I were in our favorite Cafe on campus, eating salads and drinking coffee.

"You know, most normal twelve year olds dont drink coffee." Cyndie said after taking a sip of hers. I was having to much fun drawing a smily face with the ranch bottle on my salad to pay to much attention to her random fact.

"Yeah yeah yeah, were not normal," I smirked, looking at my finished masterpiece. "Look!" I said over-excitedly, and pointed at the smily face. "Its so pretty!"

Cyndie looked at the salad, the turned her eyes to my face. "Im questioning you sanity here, Keira," she said honestly.

"Cant I have a little fun without somone thinking im crazy?" I muttered, stabbing the smily face's nose, a baby carrot, and ate it.

"What, sleeping in class isn't fun enough?" Cyndie teased.

"Mr. Meyer is so boring! And acts like a frog! He jumps all over the place, its crazy," I said in a defensive tone.

Our importent discussion was interuppted when Max and Luke walked in the Cafe, punching each other and acting pretty much like doofus's.

"Over here!" Cyndie called over the noisy Cafe. Luke and Max walked over, and Luke slid in my seat while Max slid in Cyndie's.

"So, as my duty of helping to run the talent show, im supposed to get everybody who is doing an act to sign this peice of paper," Luke said, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and putting it on the table. "Anyone want to sign up?"

It was deathly quiet in our booth.

"Keira, did I hear you say somthing?" Luke asked, faking suprise. "I thought you had stage fright." He shook his head and brought a pen out of his pocket and started to write my name down.

"Oh no you dont!" I said, and grabbed the pen out of his name before he could write down the I in my name. "Its not stage fright, and I did not say anything about joining the talent show."

"It _is _stage fright, and you're being a big crybaby. You'll do fine," he said, and with lightning speed, grabbed the pen out of my hand. He finished writing down my name and moved on to the talent section. There he put, "Singing,".

-----------------------------------------------

Now, dont get me wrong. I like to sing. Just not in front of people. Or, to be spicific, any living, breathing thing on this planet. So while Cyndie was back stage with me, I started to hyperventilate.

"Chill, frady-cat. You're gonna do fine. You're also next so get a grip," She said.

After I controlled my breathing, I glared at her and said, "This should be illegal. Forcing somone to do somthing they dont want to."

"Actully, I think that is illegal in some states. Here," Cyndie said, handing me my acustic guitar. "Do a twirl," she said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered somthing about alien abductions, but twirled anyway, praying that there would be some unfortunte event and the talent show would be canceled because of a giant hot dog or somthing.

"Totally counry-chic. I should be a clothes designer when I get older!" Cyndie clapped her hands. I didnt point out that it was just a pair of gold flip flops, black jeans, and a flowy purple top that actully looked kind of cute. It didnt look country to me, but since I didnt want to burst Cyndie's bubble, I didnt say anything.

Finally, my name was called. Before I could do anything, Cyndie pushed me on the stage and whispered, "Good luck!" And ran away to get her seat in the front row with Luke and Max. Luke was video taping the entire thing.

I felt my face burning as I walked over to the stool on the stage and sat on it in front of a microphone, then cleared my throat twice. "Um..." I said, looking at the crowd. People were waiting patiently.

"Im going to play a song. Its called, "Leave The Pieces" and...uh...I'll just start now," I said, and cleared my throat again. I was acting like such an idiot!

I took the guitar pick and started stumming the chords to the song. When the time came, I started to sing. No one laughed, and I went on.

At the end, everyone clapped. Max and Cyndie and Luke gave me a standing ovation and started whistling really loudly, which made me blush again.

Back stage, every one of the contestents were holding each others hands. Some grabbed my hand and I didnt do anything. I just closed my eyes and listened to the last of the remaining acts.

Then came the announcments. "Hello," Our principle, Professor Robin squawked. She was exactly like a bird.

"Since you young people are very impatient these days, I'll just tell you who won." She paused for dramatic effect. Max and a few other people from the crowd started yelling at Robin to get on with it, and I could imagine Luke grinning.

"The winner is....Keira Kerrington!" Robin stated loudly into the microphone. I could hear Max and Luke shouting and clapping really hard while Cyndie whistled.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, my mouth dropping open. _I _had won. _Me! I _won!


	2. I See Talking Mist

**Hey, for all you who have reveiwed and liked the story, here's more!**

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" asked janitor Becky. "Yes. We'll be fine. You've been working all night. We can take care of this." I smiled at her. Luke and I were the only one's left, because we wanted to help clean up. "Ok, thank you kids. I could use a rest." And with that, she left. I grabbed the trash can and started picking up abanded pop bottles.

"Hey, Keira, come here. I want to show you somthing." Luke called out. I left the trash can and walked over to where he was sitting. "You know, you should really be working. Not watching me make a fool of myself dancing." I said playfully. I sat down next to him, and he pressed play. I actully looked like I was having a lot of fun. We were laughing at one part where I was staring off into space, when all of a sudden, Luke looked at his watch really quickly.

"What is it?" I asked. "It's 9:00!" Luke said completley ignoring me. "Keira, stay here. I'll be right back." He said, then turned and ran out the doors to a hallway. _Nice_ I thought. 5 minutes passed...10 minutes passed..._Ok thats it, im gonna go find him! _I thought. I jogged out the door that Luke went out. After a few turns, I saw him playing the video camra to...thin air? No, the air was shimmering like a picture was in the air. And the water fountain was running.

I could hear Luke was saying somthing. But I was focased on the picture. There was a man who kept nodding his head. "Luke!" I yelled. Luke looked up in alarm. "Keira! What are you doing here!?" "I came to see what happened to you," I said slowly. "Luke-" the picture said. I screamed and was horified. And then I fainted.

"Keira? Keira, are you okay?" Luke said. I sat up with my vision blurred. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. Now everything was clear. We were in a...car? "Where are we?" I asked. "Were on our way to New York. Don't worry about it now, just rest. You need it." I nodded my head and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. So I just stared out the window, looking at the landscape pass by.

"Luke,why are we going to New York? And what about O.V.A. and Max and Cyndi?" I asked. Luke took in a deep breath and let it out. Then he started telling about camp Half-Blood and all the gods and the demigods and Chiron, and of course I was amazed.

"So your saying that I'm a demigod?!" I asked. Luke nodded his head. "I can't belive this!" I said. I was actully pretty mad. Luke had never even metioned this to me before! But then Luke did the worst thing possible. He asked about my parents and if I had anything that interfeared with school. That was the last straw with me.

"Ok Luke, listen up. No one needs to no who my parent is! And I shoulden't have to tell you about my privite life and problems! So just leave me alone, and just talk to yourself or somthing!" I was practiclly yelling. No one, not even Luke, needs to snoop around my life! I let my head fall and hit the window. Then I noticed how tired and hungry I was. And that's when I feel asleep.


	3. That's Just The Way I Roll

**Ok, I'm ssssoooooo sorry that my last chapter was so small, but I was rushed! My brother was saying and I quote "Your always on the computer!Get off for five seconds!" So I jump off the chair for **_**6 **_**seconds mwa ha ha ha ha! and then I get back on. So then he starts yanking my arm, and ... well...you get the picture. Make sure you look at the bottom cause...uh...yeah.Theres a disclaimer thing.**

"Hey, Keira, you have to wake up now, were almost there." That sentence kept echoing in my head untill I woke up. "What, was I asleep an hour or two?" I asked. I was still irattated with Luke. "Trust me Keira, you were asleep longer then that." Luke said with a laugh. All I did was look out the window. "Keira, I'm sorry." A few minutes of silence passed, then I smiled.

"Thats okay." I said. I looked out the window again. There was a big grassy hill with a pine tree at the top. The car stopped beside a ditch. It was really dark out so when I took a few steps, I almost fell in. Luckily Luke was a fast person. He had grabbed my arm before I fell into the ditch. "Thanks," I breathed.

"Keira, you should be more careful." Luke said. Then he muttered under his breath, "Especilly here." I was about to ask why he said that when I noticed that the car was gone. Luke and I started walking up the hill slowly. When we got to the top which took forever My legs hurt and my arms were pretty much asleep.

"Okay Keira, when you walk past this pine tree its gonna feel like your being tickled. But just keep walking till you get to the big house down there, okay?" Luke said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. Then I walked by the pine tree. Luke was telling the truth when he said it was almost like being tickled.

I was about to laugh but then the tickling stopped and my throat got back to being sore. I stopped at one point down the hill because I had tripped over a branch and when I had put my foot down so I woulden't fall, my ankle cracked and it hurt really bad. Not enough to be or sprained broken but it still hurt. Luke grabbed my wrist and said, "Keira, are you okay?" I nodded my head and he let go of my wrist.

I limped down the hill the rest of the way, and when we got to even land, my ankle felt better.

Luke and I walked over to the house in the darkness. The night was silent except for noises coming from the house and the waves crashing against the shore of the beach that was in the distance. I looked at the house again. There were lights on and it seemed very welcoming. The moon is what comforted me the most.

It was the only other natural light besides the stars. Luke walked up the steps of the big house, but I paused. "Are you coming?" Luke asked. I nodded and looked up at the moon agin then went up the steps. Luke knocked on the door, and I could hear somthing stomping its way over to the door.

A boy with curly hair, horns and no pants but furry legs and hoofs opened the door. _Completly normal, _I thought sarcasticly. When goat-boy saw Luke, he jumped out the door and hugged him. Luke did what he did to pat the dudes back other from probobly not being able to breath, and I thought, _he better not hug me. _"Luke!Luke!Luke! Your back!" He yelled.

I raised my eyebrows. Furry-legs I like to make up lots of names for peaple I dont know let go of Luke and looked at me. "Uh...Grover this is Keira. Keira, Grover." Luke said. "Nice to meet you, Hooflock, I mean Grover." I said. Grover nodded and said hi. "Come on Grover, we've got to see Chiron." Luke said, almost impatently. "Oh...y-yeah... come on," Grover said, turning on his heels, I mean hoofs, and scurried down the hallway inside the house. Luke stepped inside and I followed.

Everywhere I looked, I saw grapes. Grape wallpaper, carpeting, lightshades, and anything else you can think of. We walked into a large living room of course themed with grapes where it looked like one dude in a hawian shirt, and another man that looked kinda old were playing a game.

"Ah, Luke, you're back," said the old dude. "Yes Chiron, and hello Mr. D." Luke said. The guy in the hawian shirt raised his arm and went back to looking at the game board and his cards. The old dude's eyes fell on me. "You must be Keira," he said. I nodded my head. "Why don't you guys have a seat," Chiron said. Luke sat down but I heitated. Grover stood next to the game table and watched whatever I did. Than I sat down.

"So, Keira, as Luke probobly told you, this is Camp Half-Blood. It's for kids whos parents are one of the greek gods. Of course you are one of them. If you would tell me about your parent-" I stood up. "No thanks. Im tired, and Im gonna go to bed. Night." I walked towards the door. There was silence behind me. Apparently I already hadent made a good impression on people I was supposed to. _Thats just the way I roll._

_Disclaimer; Unfourtently I dont own most of the stuff on here. The wonderful writer Rick Riordan does, so yeah._

_Im so sorry it took so long to get this on here but I had to work on some of the other storys to ya know. And for those people who said my story was terrible, If your not gonna say anything nice...who needs your opinun? Yes im a terrble person sorry Im just trying to make peoples eyes pop.And for those people who loved it...Rock On! I love you guys like fam and keep readin &reveiwn please!Thanks!_


	4. Lets Meet Percy

**Okay, everybodys asking me questions. So if you look at the bottom you will see most of your questions answered. Please R&R.**

I was staying in the Hermes cabin. Duh! Luke had gotten me a sleeping bag and a pillow to sleep on the floor because there were no more beds left. There almost wasen't anymore room left on the floor.

In the morning, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. When I got out, most people were up. Everyone was wearing orange camp half-blood t-shirts. I felt out of place because, 1. I was the new girl and everyone stared at me, like my long red hair or my highlights or my green sparkly eyes. 2. My clothes certainly did not match. A jean skirt with a green Hollister t-shirt and flip flops.

I quickly found Luke, who was in the Hermes cabin, waking up campers that were sleeping late. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked nervously. He shook this kid on a bed and said, "Go to the big house and ask Chiron what to do." he said. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but he paid no attention and moved on to the next camper. "Thanks alot." I said. Luke turned and looked at me and said, "Keira,-" but I turned and walked out of the cabin.

I walked up to the house and saw Chiron and Mr.D playing the same game as last time. Grover was standing next to them. I walked over to the only side of the table that where one was standing/sitting.

"Good morning, Keira." said Chiron cheerfully. "Good morning everyone." I said not wanting to have to say all their names. "Um...I was wondering what I was supposed to do?" I said. Chiron nodded. "Grover, why dont you give Keira a tour of camp. And you can introduce her to Annabeth and Percy." Chiron said. Grover nodded and said, "Come on Keira." I followed Grover down to the lake, where he showed me the canoes and everything. I noticed one boy, just sitting on the beach and watching the waves. The boy was about my age with black hair and green eyes.

At first my mind was blank. _Wow. He's hot! _I thought. I turned to Grover who was explaining that you should alwys wear a life jacket while canoeing, and I said, "Who's..uh...that kid over there?" I askedd and pointed to the kid. "That's Percy." Grover said. Then he looked at me. "Do you-" he said, but not wanting him to say anymore I said, "Let's go say hi." And I was dieing to meet him.

I led Grover to Percy and stopped. Grover said, "Percy, this is Keira." Percy looked up at me. I hpoed I looked okay. "Hi," I said smoothly. He qawked at me. Im pretty sure he meant to say hi, but what he really said was, "herol," a weird look crossed my face. "Okay..." Aww! He stammered!

"Keira's new here. You know how Luke was out for a year? Well he was at her school and figured out she was a demi-god. You know how we cant find that many demi-gods." Percy just kept staring at my face. "Uh...Percy, why dont you give Keira the rest of the tour?" Grover said. Percy didnt say anything. "Okay I'll see you guys later." Grover said, paused, then left.

I sat down next to Percy. "So...how long have you been here?" I asked. "About a year. I went on a quest last year, with Annabeth and Grover."Percy said. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry. I wont tell anyone anything. I still have a secret about Savannah Frelin in second grade that I never told. Even after she told mine..." That Savannah Frelin!

"Well...I'll tell you, if you swear not to tell!" Percy said still looking unsure. "I swear," I said. He looked at me with his endless deep green eyes...and I knew that he knew that I woulden't tell. "Okay. I'll tell you while we take the tour." He said and stood up brushing the sand of his shorts. I stood up with him and he started walking towards some feilds.

And he told me his story about the quest. Even the stuff about Kronos. Probobly stuff I would never have wanted to know.

**Here we go! The Q's Is this the same Luke before he was evil, or is it a diffrent Luke?**

**A;It's the same Luke,just before he's evil.**

**2.Q; Is her parent Artemis? And if so why do people always pick on her like that?**

**A; No spoilers here! Cant tell ya who the parent is but I will tell you this, Artemis is one of my fav gods. I dont mean to ever pick on her, if thats the picture your getting. It may be the same with other people too. Maybe they like Artemis a lot, and they just want to have her in their story a lot. But hey, what do I know except to write and read? im kidding,by the way, i actully have a nicly sized IQ**

**Hopefully no one took offense to this and if you want your question on here, you might want to ask one first! smiley face**


	5. Gotta Call My Family

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chap. I just went on ****gotta love Amazon! ****and bought the fourth book. The bad part is, it will take 3 to 5 buisness days. Darn! By the way,the next chap will have Keira's parent, so I need reveiws, who should her parent be? I already know, but I just want to know what yall think after reading my story. Please R&R!**

"Wow!" That was all I could say after Percy's story. "Yeah, a lot happened last year," he said. I nodded. "Are you staying this summer?" Percy asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I guess he hasen't told you yet...either you stay here, or you go back to your parents. Im leaving tomorrow...but Annabeth should be here to hang out with you...she's pretty cool." I nodded.

"Well Im definitly not staying at my...parents, and I guess...well maybe I could...how would I contact them through?" "You could send them a iris message." Percy said. I thought about this. "No, I cant risk going back to that house again. I have to find somewhere to stay." I said. "Maybe I'll just stick with Annabeth. That way if she goes back to her dads or somthing I'll be there to go with her. Thats what I'l do. If she let me..." "Annabeth should be outside her cabin reading. I have to go spar before I leave. So...see ya."Percy said. I nodded and walked towards the cabins. I looked untill I found one cabin where a girl with gray eyes and blond hair was sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "My name's Keira. Im new here and Percy was telling me about you so I decided to come see you and uh... ask you a question." 'Sure. Go ahead." Annabeth said, closing her book. "Well, I really dont want to go back to my parents house, and you sound like a really good friend...so I was thinking that maybe I could stay with you this summer?" I asked, biting my lip. Annabeth looked shocked. "Um, actully, I have to go to my own home, so I can't. Im sorry." I nodded my head. "Thats okay. I'll just have to call my familiy and give them another try." I said.

"That's what Im doing too. Dont worry. Hey, mayb somtime I could give you a call." Annabeth said. I nodded. "So, what are you readin?" I asked. "_Peter And The Starcatchers_." My mouth dropped. "Im reading that book too!" I said. "What part are you on?" Annabeth asked.

So then we got into this big discussion about books, ones we read, ones were reading, and ones we want to read. When we were in a discussion about the book _Magak_ a loud sound blew trough our ears.

"What was that!?" I asked after uncovering my ears. "It means somones hurt." Annabeth said and started running towards the woods where a counsler was shouting for help. I got up and ran too. When we got there I saw who was hurt. Percy.

Annabeth and I bent over next to him. "We have to get him help..." I breathed. I went over to Percy's other side and put his arm around my shoulder. Annabeth did the same. We picked him up and walked as fast as we could toward the house. Kid's followed us and the counsler's ran aead of us to tell Chiron what happened. We got Percy easily up the steps and a counnseler held the door open for us. Chiron took it from there. We put him on his back and he galloped his horse body up the stairs and into a room.

We ran up the stairs too. When we got up there, half of Percy's shirt was on the floor and the had practiccly bandaged his whole arm and shoulder. I sat down on a chair on one side of the bed and Annabeth sat on the other. Chiron stood at the end of the bed and said, "We can't give him any more ambrmesia yet. But he should be fine." Grover then came huffing and puffing through the door asking "Is he okay? Will he live?" I nodded my head.

Grover breathed a sigh of relif. He went to the wall behind me and leaned against it. Then Chiron said, "Keira, maybe you should call you parent now. Your gonna need summer plans..." I sighed and nodded. I slowly got up and took the phone from Chirons hand, which he made appear all of a sudden, and I walked into a empty room and dialed the number of my...

Dad.

**Where you, suprised? Shocked? Do you absoloutly hate me now? Cuz if so thats ok just tell me. Please reveiw! And by the way, ive got no questions yet so if youve got one, feel free to ask. Make sure you read the next chapter to find out who her parent is.**


	6. Poor Percy

**Come on! Ask questions! Yell at me! Talk to me! Do SOMTHING! Im a writer and how will I know if my stories are any good? Come on tell me somthing! Im barly getting any comments anymore! I used to have at least 3 new comments in my inbox when I would log on to the computer, and now im lucky to have one! Show me somones actully reading this! Im not revealing Keira's parent untill people start reveiwing or at the least screaming at me! Come on, I want to see that people are reading this. I'll drag out the story for the next 2 chapters and not spill a peep about who her parent is if I have to! By the way which I really dont want to do! I am dieing to tell you who her parent is but I need reveiws!**

I waited for somone to answer the phone. No one did. Of course, typical dad dosnt care! Then I remembered my step-brother, KC's number. My step brother wasn't like my evil stepmother. He was actully nice and cared about people other then hiself.

I dialed his cell phone number, and he quickly answered his phone with a, "Hello?" Good old KC, always answering his phone in case of an emergency. "KC, it's me, Keira." "Oh, hey Keira, how's your boarding school?" he asked. My ES ESEvil Stepmom KC, and my dad all lived in New York. "Uh...well, there was a...a huge flood, and the school flew us all to New York. Uh...could you come and get me tomorrow at 3:00P.M. at the Empire State Building?" I asked. "Sure. Your okay and everything, right?" KC said. "Yeah. Well see ya later, bye!" I said quickly and hung up the phone.

That was easier then I thought! I walked back in the room, where everyone was watching Percy. Chiron looked at me as I handed him the phone and walked back over to my chair. "So," said Grover. "My brother will pick me up, tomorrow at 3:00 at the Empire State Building." I said. Everyone nodded. I looked outside at the darkening landscape. We had missed lunch in all the commotion and the dinner bell was ringing.

"Well, I have to go watch the dinner. Will you all be okay in here?" asked Chiron. We all nodded. "Okay, I'll bring you up a snack after dinner." said Chiron, and seeing that we were not going to reply, walked out the door. A few minutes after Chiron had left, I walked over to a corner of the room where there were a pile of blankets and pillows. I grabbed two pillows and blankets and hauled them over to my chair. I tossed one blanket and pillow to Annabeth who caught it and looked at me, puzzled.

"It's getting late. We should probobly go to bed now, if we want to get up early tomorrow. Grover, you can have the bed. Me and Annabeth will sleep in the chairs." They both nodded and Annabeth put the pillow bhind her and draped the blanket over herself, while Grover just sat down on the bed. I went over to a lamp by the wall that gave off little light and turned it on. Then I went over to the light switch and turned the light off.

I walked over to my chair and got comfortable. Then I fell asleep worried.


	7. Lets Go Singing

**Come on people! Lets hear them reviews! None yet!**

I think it was my stomach that woke me. It was eaither that, or Annabeth fussing over Percy to eat somthing. Wait...I sat up quickly. Annabeth WAS telling Percy to eat some ambromesia. Grover was still snoring logs though, and Chiron was standing by th door.

"Percy, could you be so kind as to say what happened to you in the forest?" asked Chiron. "It was...Luke." From then on, my mind went crazy with questions. _Luke?Are you sure? It couldn't have been! Why would Luke do that? Luke wouldn't do that! Would he? Is he gonna turn into a serial killer?_ Percy was done explaining and Annabeth was trying to defend Luke. A tear ran down my cheak. I quickly wiped it away so no one would see it. I stood up from my chair with Percy calling to me, asking where I was going.

I quickly left the room and ran down the stairs, out the door, and to the...barn? I dont know why, but my legs led me to this one horse and I stopped. I finally got my sense back and looked around. This horse was a a medium sized horse. She was a beautiful white mare. It looked like no one had ridden her in a long time. I looked at her then I looked at all the other horses that were at least 2 stalls away from her.

Then I figured it out. She was_ normal_. All of the other horses had wings. But this horse was a normal horse. I looked at her name tag. It said, Stardust. I looked at Stardust's big brown eyes and immediatly saw a friend in her. I quickly brushed and groomed Stardust and saddled her up. Then I took her out to the riding track. No one else was there.

I mounted Stardust and saw that she was broke and was very smart. We started off at a small trot. Then we moved to a canter. Even if she was normal, It felt like we were flying anyways. After about twenty minutes I put Stardust away. Then I walked toward the music theater, were the Apollo cabin was singing songs before they left.

All the songing stopped when I walked in, and I said, "Hi. My name is Keira and I was wondering if I could sing with you guys." Mostly everybody nodded so I walked over to a electric gutiar and picked it up. "So, what are you gonna sing?" I asked, still looking for the right gutiar. Then I remembered sonthing. "I'll be right back!" I said and went to the Hermes cabin. I went over to my suitcase and opened it. Yes! It was still there!

It was my blue electric gutiar with green flames. I ran back to the music theater where the Apollo kids had finally decided on We Rock, off of Camp Rock, and I decided that they had better taste then I thought. "Okay," I said and plugged my gutiar in. When I started playing, it felt like music was flowing out of my gutiar so easily and all I had to do was strum the strings.

The Apollo kid's must have thought so too, because they first stared at me in amazment, and then started singing. Their voices sounded amazing, so I joined in with the vocal's. We sounded amazing! Everyone in the room souded wonderful. I didn't even notice when Annabeth, Percy, and Grover walked in and sat down. When the song was over everyone was slapping high fives so I joined in with the highing of fives. I was trying to be funny there.

Then I noticed Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. I said good bye to everyone and walked over to them and they stood up. Apollo's kid's kept singing so I said, "Hey, I'm sorry for running out on you guy's. It's just you know, Luke, my brother, my dad, it was a lot for me." I tucked a strand of my grown out bangs behind my ear and looked at my feet. "It's okay." said Annabeth. "We were wondering if you wanted to come down with us to the sword fighting-" "I dont know how to use a sword." I interuppted. "I can use a bow, but ive never used a sword before." "We can teach you how to use a sword if you teach us how to use a bow and arrows." said Percy.

Sounded like a good idea to me. So we headed on down to a sword practicing room. The archery range was close so we could just walk over there before Annabeth had to leave and I could teach them how to use a bow. Percy drew a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it, and a beautiful sword grew out of the pen. This must be the beautiful _Riptide _Percy had told me all about. Annabeth pulled out a broze knife that glinted from the light. Grover just walked over to a trash, pulled a can out of it, and started munching noisly on it.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to a place where a lot of practice swords were kept. And none of the swords felt balenced in my hands. Everything was eaither to heavy or to light. I even tried _Riptide _but it still didn't feel balenced. I shook my head and said, "None of these are right. They all dont feel balenced enough."

"Well, somtimes you have to wait to find the right weapon. I tried swords, bows, and spears and none of them were right. Then I got this..." Annabeth trailed of staring at her little bronze knife. I nodded and said, "Well, I'll just have to wait then." I said. Annabeth looked at a watch that was strapped to her wrist. She gasped. "We only have fifteen minutes till my dad gets here!" she said. "Let's go to the archery range. Seeing as I dont have a good sword, I can teach you how to use some bows..." ansd then I remembered somthing. "Oh no! I forgot, my ride leaves the same time your's does Annabeth!" We all made plans to meet up on the hill in 10 minutes with all our stuff. Except Percy and Grover. I ran to the Hermes cabin and looked in my suitcase. Everything was there except...my guitar! I grabbed my suitcase and ran back to the music theater and grabbed my gutiar.

I grabbed my gutiar and ran up the hill, where Annabeth's parent's stood.

**Ok, your probobly thinking that man where she'd get a suitcase? Let me explain a little. When she fainted, hyperventilated, blacked out, call it whatever you want to, Luke ran to Cyndi, and told her that Keira had fainted and Cyndi ran off to find Keira. Then Luke slipped into their room, grabbed Keira's gutiar and some of her importent stuff, like her ipod, phone, laptop stuff like that, stuff that Keira would die if she didn't have, stuffed it in a suitcase, ran back to Cyndi, used the mist, and took Keira. Ta Da! In the next chapter I'll do somthin within Keira's fam, so watch out!**


	8. Im Adopted And Meet Luke At The Mall

**Okay, you'll learn somthin bout Keira's dad either in this chapter or the next. But that part is where the eyes will pop. Hopefully. By the way, it will get a little...girly later on but this was only way for my plan for the story to work.**

"Hi," the man said. "Im Annabeths father. Do you know where she is?" he asked. "I think so. I'll see if I can find her." I said awkwardly. I bit my lip, shifted my bags, and walked down the hill. "She seem's nice. I wonder if she's one of Annabeth's friend's." the woman behind me said. I quickly walked to Athena's cabin. "Annabeth," I called. "Annabeth your parent's are here." Annabeth suddenly opened the door. I could see that she was holding her bags and everything.

We walked extreamly slowly up the hill where Percy and Grover stood. There was a camp counseler standing next to Annabeth's parents. In the next few miutes we had all said our goodbye's and Annabeth was going down the hill to her car, and I was in the passenger seat in a chevy with a counsler driving to the Empire State Building. It was rock and roll the whole way, and I was okay with that.

I could see KC's big diesel truck. He's here! The counseler and I walked in the building and I imediatly started looking for KC. Then I saw him. I walked up quitely behind him and I tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, and when he saw it was me, he huged me so hard I couldnt breath literly and lifted my off of the ground. "KC...I cant breath..." I choked out. He set me on the ground and said, "Keira, you're here! Your back!" then the counseler walked up behind me and said, "Hi, my name is Henry and Im a counseler at camp half-blood. I dont think that Keira explained to you yet, so I will.

About half an hour later, I was in KC's truck he was 16 and we were driving over to dad's. He seemed to take the whole im a demi-god thing quite well.

We had the radio on low, and were talking about camp. But a thought came through my head and I said, "You know that savings account that I kept over summer that you would and dad would each put in 5 dollors a week since I was eight? Well, I want to take the money out, because Im going to the mall tomorrow." KC looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "What else am I gonna do with it? Im staying at camp half-blood. And I'll probobly work there when I get older. And in case I ever need it afterwards." I said. "How do you know there's a lot of money in there?" KC asked. "They sent me the amount of money there was in the account while I was still in O.V.A. I think I'll have some left over."

Later, when we got home, dad and ES were out to eat dinner. Figures. But KC ordered pizza and we watched scary movies and had ice cream for dessert.

I went to bed that night tired, scared of movies, and felt like I was gonna puck. Good ole' home.

When I woke up the next morning, KC had set up a accout thing at the bank and gave me a credit card. We studied this stuff at school but I never really paid much attention to what our teacher taught us except for Shakespeare and our teacher, Mr.Dickensin, was the messiest teacher in the school so most of the time we just sat around and would read. Or I would just doodle in my notebook or would read a really good book.

I got up around 9:00 in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, and went outside the apartment. The city was still busy, even through it was early, but New York is a pretty busy state.I hailed a taxi and directed the driver to a mall. I waited and when we got there, I paid and got out. Man, KC should not have left me alone, at a mall, with a credit card.

Oh, that mall was the best mall, and I was in desprate need of shopping. First of all I went to the spa that was in the mall, got a mancure and pedicure, and then I went to the hair stylist. I got my hair dyed brunette, layered and cut just below the shoulders. No one would notice me at camp except for Chiron,Percy,Annabeth, and Grover. Then I went to Hollister and American Eagle, two of my favriotes stores besides Arecrombie&Fitch. I was on my way to Arecrombie&Fitch when I bumped into someone. He quickly stood up and I grabed my bags, and stood up. I looked at the person and saw...Luke?!

Luke looked at me for a minute, his eyes hard and then softened and his mouth opened in disbelief. "Ke-" was all he had time to say because I ran off into the crowd. It was kinda hard to run with all the shopping bags but I was fast enough. Luke was chasing me but I lost him in the crowd. I didnt stop running untill I had came to Arecrombie&Fitch. I finished shopping, got outa that mall, and went home.

_**After most of summer, two days before I was supposed to go back to camp; **_I was at the house alone. And I decided that I'd pack my bags to get ready for camp. Then I thought I'd watch some TV. Well, in front of the TV were some papers on the coffie table, so I picked them up. It looked like ES had been reading them because her cheap nail polish was rubbed on the side of the paper.

Blah, blah, blah...and then I saw it. Here is what it said;

Congratulations! You are the new parent of your adopted child. I screamed. I was furious! Adopted! I grabbed my bags and the papers and stomped toward the door. KC and my dad had just come through the door. KC saw my bags and asked, "What are you doing?" I stared at dad. "IM ADOPTED!" I screamed. KC's mouth dropped open and stared at dad who looked uncomfortable.

Then his phone rang. Dad looked at it and said, "Its Kate, hold on a sec..." he answered the phone. I was so mad, I took the phone out of his hands, and put it on the floor. I could hear Kate saying, "Hello?" then I started crushing the phone with my foot. "KEIRA!" dad yelled. I hoisted my bags and guitar case and walked out the door, slaming it behind me. I stomped down the stairs of the apartment and hailed a taxi outside. I ordered them to take me to the address of Camp Half-Blood. I rode in the taxi in silence, waiting to get to Camp Half-Blood.

When I got there, I paid, grabbed my bags, and got out of the taxi, that sped away when I got out. I slowly climbed the hill and stopped at the top, looking down at Camp Half-Blood.

Lots of stuff was happening. The archery range was bustling with students. D's kids were picking grapes and everything looked like everyone was having fun. I ran down to the big house and ran onto the porch where Chiron was playing that stupid game with D. Chiron looked suprised at me being here two days early and said, "Keira, what are you-" I slamed down the papers. But Chiron was to busy staring at the top of my head.

I looked up to see a red mist dissolving. "Apollo has just claimed you," Chiron said.

**Sorry bout the summer skip, but lets just say the rest of her summer was very boring. And by the way, for the second time, YES ITS THE SAME LUKE! And thanks, I just cheacked my inbox and 5 more reveiws, so keep it up!**


	9. Hey Luke How's It Goin?

**Oh yeah, Im evil, betcha didnt see that she was adopted huh? And I like the reveiw sent in by HPfan911. Good suggestion maybe I'll use that, and by the way, do you mean Hayden Penniteare? Cause if so I think she is one of the best actresses ever!**

In the next few days, life seemed to calm down a little for me. I accepted that I was adopted, and I just hung out with Percy,Annabeth and Grover. I also took all my time into sword fighting and playing music on my guitar with my half brothers and sisters.

That night I was the last one up. I walked quietly around the cabin, where all kinds of instruments were scattered around. I had to use the bathroom. I grabbed my green jacket and went out the door and rushed to the bathroom.

I did what I had to do, and washed my hands. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing some dark jeans which I had pulled on before I left, a dark blue Hollister t-shirt and my green jacket. My hair was up in a tiny ponytail and I was wearing my sneakers.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the beach, and stood watching the moonlight reflect on the waves. It was so beautiful...I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. But then...I felt uneasy, as if somone was watching me. I turned around and...I tried to scream, but there was a hand over my mouth. I was pushed foward and led on to the pine tree and past the border. There, in the distance, was a helicopter. I had to walk to it.

I was pushed over to the helicopter and I got in. Was this a joke? Then I saw Percy and Annabeth too. They were sitting in the back seat with their hands behind them. The person pushed me into the helicopter and got up into the passenger seat. There was already somone steering.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Percy and Annabeth. They shrugged their shoulders. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Stupid, I know, they were kidnapping us so then I said, "Why are you kidnapping us?" a little harsher. "Master Luke would like to see you." said the dude that was not driving. My eyes grew wide. _Master _Luke?

I looked at Percy and Annabeth. They had the same look on their face. We road the rest of the way in silence. At some point I looked out of a window, and we were over water, flying towards a boat. We landed smoothly, but after we landed, the two people in the front of the helicopter vanished.

"Whoa!" I Percy said. Annabeth and I nodded. I grabbed the door handle, which was kinda difficult because I had to wrap my arm around the seat to reach the handle, but I got the door open, and we all climbed out.

I looked around. The ship seemed deserted. The only lights that were on were in what looked like a ballroom. We were out of the helicopter, looking for somthing to do, when I saw a glint in the moonlight, over my some boxes. I walked over to the boxes.

"Keira, where are you going?" asked Percy. I could hear Percy and Annabeth's footsteps behind me. I started looking through the boxes and saw...nothing. I sighed. It looked like...then I saw it. I knelt down on the ground and picked it up.

The sword was beautiful. And, it was perfect. It was long and silver and it would shine in the moonlight. The hilt was covered with designs that were so graceful. It fit my grip perfectly.

I stood up with the sword. "Guy's, this is my sword. Its perfect," I breathed. "But, Keira-" Percy said and I interuppted again "Percy, they kidnapped us. I dont think it will matter if I take this sword. Its payback." I blew on the hilt. Then...it slowly started taking shape of a braclet!

My mouth dropped open. In my palm was a braclet. I looked up at Annabeth and Percy. They were looking at the braclet in my hand. "It's just like my sword, _Riptide_." said Percy. Annabeth nodded. I took the braclet and wrapped it around my wrist.

"Okay, this ship is already freaking me out," Annabeth said. I nodded in agreement with her. "First of all lets go look through that window, I can hear voices." Percy said. We quietly slipped over to the window and peered through it. It looked as if a big lot of monsters were standing and listening to someone. I looked at the person they were all listening to.

Luke. He was sitting on a throne-type chair and was speaking. Percy already noticed this. He walked over to the door. "Percy, what are you doing?" I grabbed his arm and asked. "Im going in." Without saying another word, he opened the door and walked in. Annabeth bit her lip, then walked inside too.

I had to go in to. Then I thought about how much fun it would be to annoy Luke if I could. So I put a smile on my face and walked in.

Luke stopped talking abruptly. I walked over to where Percy and Annabeth stood, in the middle of the half of the ballroom that was unoccupied by monsters, and crossed my arm's. Luke gulped and the smirk was swept of his face and instead there was a look of astonishment on his face. "Keira?" he asked. "Hey Luke," I said casully. "Ya know, the whole kidnapping thing was not all the fun," I said and started scraping the dirt out from under my nails like I was bored.

Luke got up. "You look...diffrent." he said. "Yeah a lot happened over the summer. But you saw me this summer, remember? You ran into me at the mall, and you saw me with my hair like this." I looked up. "And by the way, did you know I was adopted? Yeah, Apollo's my real dad. No idea who my mom is."

Now Luke really looked suprised. He walked over to the edge of where the line of monsters stopped. I raised my eyebrows and turned around, slipping the braclet off my wrist. Luke walked over to us, about a swords length away. _My_ swords length away.

I hid my sword till it was completly a sword. I waited a second, then whirled around, the tip of my sword at Luke's neck. Luke looked suprised. Then his face went back to smirking. Suddenly, all of the monsters charged at us.


	10. Battles and cold tempetures

**Good news. I got my copy of, **_**The Battle Of The Labyrinth!**_** First of all, I stared at it for about ten minutes because, 1. It was so beautiful! 2. I was suprised and was in a helpless trance, like when I got Inkspell. 3. I was scared, okay? I had no idea of what was gonna happen in the book. And 4. I didnt know what to do. It was in my hands! I was in another world, okay? So then after 10 min. I finally thought, **_**oh yeah, Im supposed to read this! **_**So then I bury my nose into the book. It was awsome! For those of you who dont have it, kidnap the book, read it, then return it saying, "Yeah I found this in a dumpster in Florida and thought it might be yours," through the book in the persons face, and run away. Wait, scratch that, dont hurt the book cause they have feelings too. And its Percy Jackson, hello?! And then I cried at the Luke/Kronos part. Im very emotional about books. Rip out a page, I go crazy on you. Then I stop at least 20 pages away so the story wont end, but I finish it, and I now have my next two books planned out. Yey. Be happy.**

Some monsters held back, because, duh, there were only three of us. I stared at Luke for one last moment, then rushed over to Annabeth's side, where monsters were attacking her left and right.

I saw a big hairy bear-dude and charged at him with my sword. He blocked my attack easily. This time he lunged at me. I sidestepped and jabbed at his side. I glanced at Percy. He was fighting Luke, and apperently, Luke was winning. Luke thrust his sword right at Percy's neck, and Percy just barely missed.

But I was distracted by the hairy bear sweeping his leg/paw under me and I fell down with the bear's sword at my neck. I gulped and looked up to the bear's smirking face. Then suddenly the bear froze, and a second later he turned to dust.

Annabeth stood with her hand out to me, which I thankfully took. I looked at her face which was covered with scratches. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Annabeth said. We stood back to back now, looking at the monsters surrounding us. I was freakin scared! I bet you've never been sourounded by monsters! And if you have, well, good luck with that! A monster had his back to me so I plunged my sword into his back. He instantly turned to dust. Then I saw it. Percy was trying to crawl away from Luke, and he was dragging his leg behind him. Luke was laughing like a maniac.

Was this the same Luke that was at the talent show, and said the I would be great? Somthing had changed him, but I wasnt gonna wait to figure out what and let Percy be killed! So I did the stupid thing and ran towards Luke and tackled Luke. Well It was more like I pushed him really hard and he fell becuse I kneeled down next to Percy. "What the heck were you thinking!? I said softly.

"I wasnt thinking. Try these." Percy said and pulled a container of vitamens out of his pocket. I opened the cap and dumped one vitamen on Percy's hand and he ate it, the stood up slowly.

"Are you-" I was about to ask Percy when Luke's voice interuppted me.

"Why do you care about him? Come to my army, to my side. You wont lose."

I glared at Luke. Around us, the battle had stopped, and Annabeth stood beside Percy. I steped up to Luke. "You've changed Luke. Remember at the show, when we were helping Janitor Becky clean up? And you kept laughing at the video of me singing because I was acting weird? Where's THAT Luke? He was my friend." I stepped back. "Not this peice of waste in front of me." I said and put my hands on my hips. Luke stared at me astonished.

Then his face changed. More angry. "You know Keira, you've changed to. I was nice. I showed up to your little performance. And the only reason I did was because I was supposed to watch you to make sure you didnt get hurt. I didnt care." That hurt. I stepped back away from Luke. His expression turned to regret. "Keira-"

Anabeth put her arm around me. "Luke be quiet." she said. Percy piped up.

"Luke, you posioned Thalia's tree.Didnt you?" I was confused. Thalia's tree was poisoned? The tree on top of the hill? When did that happen?

"Right to the point eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?" Luke said.

"How could you?" Annabeth sounded really angry. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didnt dishonor her! The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side!"

"Liar!"

"If you knew what was coming you'd understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy camp!" Annabeth yelled. "Your a monster!"

Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you Annabeth. Cant you imagine a world without them? What good is that ancient history you study worth? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotton to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!" Annabeth yelled.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "I know you Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopless quest trying to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun with monsters by the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or become the hunted. You really want to be on the losing team...with compony like this?" Luke said and pointed to Percy. "And his brother-"

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

"Traveling with some half-blood that has a Cyclops as a brother," Luke snorted. Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! Im suprised at you Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted.

I didnt know what Luke was talking about, but Annabeth put her head in her hands like she aws about to cry.

"Leave her alone." Percy said and this time I put my arm around Annabeths shoulders.

Luke just chuckled. "The gods are _so _using you Percy. Do you have any idea whats in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you about the prophecy?"

I saw that Percy was holding hisself back from telling Luke off, and Luke saw it to. "I know what I need to know." Percy managed. "Like who my enimies are."

"Then your a fool." Luke sneered.

"He is not!" I yelled. "Your the fool, Luke. Your never gonna get anywhere, in life, in this army. All thats gonna happen is that your gonna get yourself killed!"

Suddenly I noticed a gold sarcophagas in the back of the room, and the tempeture seemed to drop twenty degrees. I sarted to shiver, but Luke didnt even look cold. He just watched me shiver and look at the coffin. I didnt feel like I could move. The room seemed to drop another twenty degrees and my teeth started chattering.

Annabeth stepped up to me. "Keira? Keira, are you okay?" I didnt reply, I just kept looking at the coffin. I couldnt move my head. Somthing evil was in there, and it was starting to really freak me out. I tried to move my head but it was like every muscle in my body had shut down. My legs started to buckle. Annabeth and Percy each took one of my arms and put it around their necks. The room got even colder as I tried to move my head. The room suddenly changed. Thre was no monsters, and Luke sat on a sofa. He was watching me with a smirk on his face, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. I didnt stop looking at the coffin.

There were goosebumps on my arms. Luke said somthing. Suddenly Percy and Annabeth turned me around. My neck felt horrible. It was like somthing was holding onto my neck and it felt like I was being torn apart. I yelled for a second because of the pain and then the thig let go of my neck. I could move again.

I sat on a couch across from Luke and pulled my legs to my chest. Annabth draped a blanket around me and sat beside me, and hugged me. My teeth stopped chattering. Percy stood behind us.

"Thats what happens when you underestimate Him. Somtimes much worse." Luke said and leaned back on his sofa.

"What's in-" Percy said glancing nervously at the coffin. "Wait...thats-"

"He is re-forming. Little by little, were calling his life-force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small peice appears-"

"Thats disgusting!" Annabth said.

Luke sneered at her. "Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldnt be talking. Soon there will be enough of the Titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will peice together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"Your insane." Annabeth and I said together.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded." Luke temptaded.

"Go to Tartarus." Annabeth sneered.

Like sighed. "A shame." and picked up a remote with a red button on it and pushed it. In a few seconds, some gaurds came into the room in uniforms armed with nightsticks. They were mortals with a glassy look in their eyes. "Ah good, security." Luke said. "Im afraid we have some stowawys."

"Yes sir." said the gaurds dreamily.

Luke turned to a huge person that looked like a bear on the top half of his body. "Its time to feed the Aethiopian Dragon. Take these fools below and show them how its done."

Then the bear man made us go out the door. But before I left, I made the blanket into a ball and threw it at Luke. He smirked as he caught it. Then we wer pushed into the hallway outside the room.


	11. Thinking of thoughts

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chap. Now enjoy this one to! Please! **

Okay, so our meeting with Luke didnt go so well. Minor setback. Scratch that, HUGE setback.Now we had two gaurds and a big person leading us to our deaths on a cruise ship. We were walking along a side of the ship that was lined with life boats. I looked at Percy.

He was looking at me. He mouthed the words _distract _to me and I instantly understood. Annabeth nudged me and I stopped dead in my tracks, crashing into a gaurd who crashdinto the large person who crashed into the other gaurd. Percyturned to face our escorts and drew Riptide behind his back.

The stepped up to me. He looked mean. "I..uh...gotta..." then I held my neck and fell to my knees. Fake athsma attack. "I cant breath..." I gasped. The gaurds and the wierd dude exchanged looks, and Percy took advantage of that and knocked the wierd dude man in the stomach. Annabeth punched both of the gaurds.

I ran over to a lifeboat, but it was stuck. "I cant get it!" I cried and Annabeth ran over. The gaurds were getting up, and one ran over to an alarm signal. Red lights flashed all over and loud noises sounded.

"Jump!" Percy yelled.

"Are you crazy!?" I yelled back, but Annabeth just nodded. I saw Luke run up the stairs that we had just climbed with his sword, Backbiter drawn. Suddenly jumping into the ocean wasnt such a bad idea. But then I thought of my worst fear. Annabeth stepped onto the railing.

"Come on!" Annabeth yelled.

I shook my head. "Sharks..." I said and looked back at Luke. He was running toward Percy, but then saw Annabeth and I. He smirked as I glanced nervously down at the churning, foamy water. He new I absouloutly hated sharks. He started jogging toward us.

Suddenly Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Hey!" I yelled, and then she jumped into the ocean, and wouldnt let go of my hand. I pretty much screamed untill my feet hit the water. But suprisingly we didnt crash into the ocean. We quietly slipped into it. I looked up, and saw Percy with the rope of a life boat in one hand and Riptide in the other.

Luke ran up to the railing and watched him fall. Then he looked at me and Annabeth, and we were soaked with water. My hair clinged to my face as I waved to Luke. "See ya!" I yelled and Luke pounded his fist on the railing. Annabeth and I swam over to Percy who had flipped over the lifeboat and was climbing onto it.

First he helped Annabeth into the boat. Then he held out his hand out to me. I was about to take it when an arrow whizzed right by my left ear and almost hit the boat but instaed sank into the water. My mouth dropped open and I stared at the spot the arrow had sank. Then I got my senses back and took Percy's hand.

I put my foot on the lifeboat. Percy pulled my arm. The lifeboat was slippery from when Percy helped Annabeth up, and I slipped back and let go of Percy's hand. My head went underwater. I closed my eyes and put my arms up and hopefully Percy could see it. I kicked my feet and knew I was swimming somwhere, I just hoped that it was to the surface.

Well I was right, but not exactly what I had expected. I suddenly could breath in air. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I had drifted farther away from the lifeboat and closer to Luke's ship, and I could see the name was the _Princess Andrmeda. _

"Keira! Over here! Swim!" Annabeth yelled. I was about to swim over to the life boat, when I saw somthing that freaked me right out. A shark fin. I stared in horrer at the fin that was circling the boat.

"Keira!" Percy and Annabeth yelled. I raised a hand out of the water and pointed at the fin. Percy saw the fin, and yelled, "Scram!" at it, and the fin rushed away. I started swimming towards the lifeboat. I barley swam two feet when Annabeth yelled,

"Keira, watch out!"

I looked up and saw somone drop a net over my head. I ducked my head underwater and swam towards the lifeboat. I was offended.

I am NOT a fish. I stuck my head out of the water and swam toward the lifeboat. Percy put his hand out and I grabbed it. This time I sucessfully got onto the lifeboat. Percy unzipped a bag, and pulled out a...thermos?

"Hold on!" Percy yelled and Annabeth and I grabbed some ropes. Percy turned the cap of the thermos just a little, and suddenly, we were rushing off, away from Luke's ship. I laughed while Annabeth had a look on her face that made me laugh harder. Riding in a almost-flying lifeboat was kinda fun. Luke's ship sunk smaller and smaller in the horizan.

The lifeboat slowed down and we started to settle in the boat. I had stopped laughing a while ago. Annabeth looked tired. "Hey, why dont you sleep, I look out and Percy steer's the boat. Kay?" I said. Annabeth looked like she was about to say somthing and I added, "I can sing you to sleep if I have to. Seriosly you look tired, just take a nap."

Annabth nodded and layed down in the boat. A few minutes after I knew Annabeth was asleep, I started humming. To what, I dont know. But the song came to me so easily, it was like I was remembering it. Then a thought came into my mind. I hadnt ever thought about this thought before, but humming the song made me think. Think about that one thing that would haunt me for a long time.


	12. Tyson the Cyclops

**What do you think the thought is? Tell me! But i'll tell you, its pretty random. I was thinking of the sequel to this that I already know the title of, and I thought of a great beggining for the story, and ta da! Here it is! If you can figure out what Keira's thought is, you'll have a pretty good image of what will happen in the sequel. But enjoy this chapter first!**

I sighed. We had been drifting in the ocean for a long time. Annabeth was still sleeping. "You look tired." Percy said. I shrugged.

"We are almost to land right?" I said hopefully.

"If you turn around, you would see how close."

I whipped around. There was a long stretch of beach lined with high rise hotels. Lots of boats were only a few yards away.

"Should I wake up Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe she knows where we are!"

I turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth...Annabeth...wake up! ANNABETH!" I yelled.

Annabeth sat up fast. "What!? Is there a fire!?" she asked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Percy knit his eyebrows in confusion. I shook my head and Percy said, "Annabeth, were on water. How could there be a fire?"

Before Annabeth could answer I said, "Annabeth were almost to land. Do you know where we are?"

Annabeth turned around and studied the land. Suddenly her eyes it up. "Thats Virgina Beach!" Annabeth was definitly awake now.

And then I spotted the worst thing ever. "How did the _Princess Andromeda_ get here so fast! Thats like a million miles!"

"Actully its five hundred and thirty nautical miles." Percy said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

I looked between the two of them. What was a nautical mile? "Huh?" I said. Annabeth looked at me funny.

"You dont know what a nautical mile is?" she asked. Percy stared at me. Even he knew!

"No..."

"Did you even get A's in school?"

"Like I paid attention in school!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Percy knows, and his brain is made of seaweed!"

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Sorry! I never thought I was actully supposed to learn in school. I thought I was supposed to just mess around and throw paper airplanes at Nick."

Percy's cheek's turned red. "Who's Nick?"

Annabeth laughed at Percy's face and I said, "My partner in math, science and spanish. Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Percy blushed harder. "No reason."

I looked at Annabeth. Somthing was turning in her head. Like, a brain or somthing, which I use alot, but I dont like my brain. Did you know every time you learn somthing new, a new wrinkle forms in your brain? Oh my gosh I sound like a FREAK!

"Percy, where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west." Percy said immediatly. Whoa.

"How did I know that?" Percy asked.

"Because of your dad. When were in the ocean, you can give us the exact location. That is so cool!"

Suddenly some lights started flashing. A coast gaurd vessel was following us.

"We cant let them get us." Percy said.

"Yeah, three kids in a really fast lifeboat with no motor might attract a little bit of attention." I said.

"Keep going to Chesapeake Bay, I know a place where we can hide." Annabeth said and Percy turned the boat easily. Annabeth led us to a river, and kept giving Percy directions. We parked a little bit past a sandbar. We were in a marsh and had parked at the beginning of a tree.

I coughed as we stepped out of the lifeboat. The air was muggy and hot, and I really did have asthma, and luckily I still had my inhaler in my pocket. Annabeth put her hand on my back. Percy didnt seem to like the marsh.

I stopped coughing and Annabeth said, "Come on, its just down the bank."

"What is?" Percy asked.

"Just trust me." Annabeth said and grabbed a duffel bag that had been stored in the lifeboat. "Maybe we should cover the lifeboat."

Percy looked at me and I shrugged and grabbed some large leaves and put them on top of the lifeboat. Soon the lifeboat was covered and Annabeth was leading me and Percy through some mud. A snake slithered past and I almost shreiked like a scared little baby, but instaed I sped up and Percy followed.

After some more walking Annabeth said, "Here."

I saw some bramble's. A few trees and lots of mud and leaves. "There's nothing here." I said.

Annabeth said nothing. She moved a patch of woven brambles like a door and I understood. It was a secret camoflauged shelter. The inside was big enough for all of us. Inside, there was sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest and a lamp. There was even stuff for demi-gods. Bronze javalin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a bag full of ambrosia.

"You made this place?" Percy asked and I felt the arrows. They were crafted beautifly. If only there was a bow...

"Thalia, Luke and I...we all made it." Annabeth said softly.

Percy and I said nothing. I looked at Percy. "Why dont you look for a conveinet store, or somthing" I said softly, because Percy looked pretty uncomfortable. Percy nodded and left. Annabeth had sat on the sleeping bags and was cleaning her knife.

I sat down on the hard ground in front of her. "Hey, listen, whatever happened in the past, happened. We cant change that, but we can change what happens in the future. And I dont want you or any of my friends to be sad in the future."

Annabeth sniffled. "Arent you gonna say somthing like, "its okay" or "dont cry" or "everythings gonna be okay"."

"No. Those sayings dont work." I breathed in. "Ive been to enough funerals to know that."

Annabeth looked up at me suprised. "Why? I thought that you had a perfect family before the whole adoption thing." I stroked the arrows in my lap. There it was, that thought again. That thought that I couldnt get out of my head. The thought that had been nagging at me ever since we had been sailing in the boat.

Then I noticed Annabeth was still waiting for an answer. I put the arrows against the wall, and took my braclet/sword off my wrist. I blew on the braclet and it instantly turned into a sword. The sword was still beautiful. I took a rag and started cleaning the blade.

"I was eight. My cousin Maegan died. I didnt understand it that well, but I did wonder if it was my fault. One time, I got really mad at her, and I wished something bad. A few days later, she came over to our house and took me out to a carnival, and we had ice cream. Superman ice cream. I took my wish back. But then, two years later, she died in a car crash.

"I was eleven. I was holding garage sale's, cookouts, lemenade stands... and made alot of money. Not for me. A little two year old girl that had been diagnosed with cancer when she was just a baby. She died. I cried. I also went to a funeral to one of my friends aunts who had died."

I stopped talking and flipped my sword over so I could clean the other side. "What happened to Thalia's tree?" I asked.

"Luke poisoned it. Im sure you already know the story of Thalia's tree, and before that."

I nodded. Percy had told me. "So now we are going to look for the golden Fleece, arent we?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I studied in some things at school."

"Oh."

I heard Percy's footsteps. He poked his head in the base and said, "Hey guys, come here. I have to show you somthing!"

I exchanged a glance with Annabeth and we walked out of the base to see a... I drew my sword and held it in front of me.

A cyclops stood in front of us. But Annabeth seemed to recognize him. "Tyson!" she yelled and hugged the cyclops, and Percy smiled. I lowered my sword. Annabeth turned to me and said, "Keira, this is Tyson. He's Percy's brother."

Tyson stepped forward. "Brother, do you want me to blow up this person?" My mouth dropped open.

He wanted to blow me up! Im a girl thats thirteen just like the rest of my friends, im not suppposed to die yet! And definitly, NOT in a marsh! In the middle of NOWHERE! I pointed a finger at Percy and said, "You want me to blow up?"

Percy shook his head and said, "Tyson, dont blow Keira up, she's our friend."

"Oh." Tyson said. He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Keira."

I shook Tysons hand and said, "You to," nervously and when Tyson started talking to Percy, I tried to shake the pain away from my hand. Cyclops shake hands HARD!

I blew on my sword and it turned into the braclet. I slipped the braclet back on my wrist. We all went back into the base, and we were very squished, but I think that we all just wanted to sleep.

We all got our sleeping bags and blankets set up, and we tried to sleep, but no one could. Then I had an idea. "Hey, I have an idea, just try to sleep." I said and everyone laid down. I started humming to Skin by Rascal Flatts. Then I started singing. I love Rascal Flatts. Soon everyone was asleep...including me.


	13. We fight a Hydra then get called losers

**Yea, I put Tyson in the story. We cant live without Tyson the Cyclops! Seriosly...Keira and them woulda died, and I would like this story to have a sequel, so technicly I HAD to put Tyson in the story. Not that I didnt want Tyson in the story, its just that... he's a Cyclops, and I'd much rather read about Hellhounds or somthing. But anyway, here is Chapter 13! **

Everyone woke up at about six in the morning, thanks to my handy-dandy waterproof watch. I sat up and yawned, and Annabeth tried to go back to sleep. Tyson jumped right up and walked outside and Percy followed him to make sure that Tyson didnt wander off to far. I heard my stomach rumble. Annabth groaned and said, "I cant sleep now."

"Good then wake up." I said and Annabeth threw her pillow at me. "Im hungry. Did you guys pack any food down here?"

"Yeah, check in the ice box." Annabeth said and started rolling up her sleeping bag and put it in a corner. I did the same then opened the ice box. There may not have been ice, but there were water bottles and chedder cheese Ritz crackers.

"Food!" I said like I was greeting a old friend.

"I wouldnt eat that." Anabeth said and started rolling up all the other sleeping bags. "We put those in there a long time ago. Look at the expiration date." I looked.

"August twenty-fith...2001. Its 2006. Great. What about the water?" I asked.

"I would wait till Percy gets back just to check." Annabeth said and cleaned up the base.

"What do you want me to check?"

Annabeth and I shrieked and I grabbed an arrow and was ready to throw it at the intruder.

Percy stood at the entrance to the base with his hands up in the air. "Sorry! Dont kill me!"

I put the arrow back in the quiver. "Percy, I think that I should kill you!" I said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Percy put his hands down. "Thats not a nice thing to say." he said sarcasticly. I took my braclet off my wrist and blew on it. I sat on the sleeping bags that were piled up in a corner.

"Where's Tyson?" Annabeth asked.

"I sent him to go look for some powdered donuts or somthing." Percy said. "Come on, let's wait outside."

We all waited outside. Suddenly we saw Tyson shoved in white powdered donuts in his mouth. He held a white pasty box out to us.

"Where did you get those?" Annabeth asked.

"Fifty feet, Monster Donut shop. Just over the hill!"

"This is not good," Annabeth muttered. We were couched behind a bush staring at a new donut shop in the middle of the woods. There was a employee reading a magazine behind the counter. There was a parking lot and a road that led of to someplace.

"This shouldnt be here," Annabeth whispered.

"Why not? Its a donut shop," Percy said.

"Shhhh!

"Why should we be whispering? Tyson went in there and nothing happened to him."

"He's a monster."

"Aww c'mon Annabeth. Monster donut dosnt mean monsters. Its a chain. We've got them in New York."

"A chain," Annabeth agreed. "And isnt it a little bit strange that as soon as you asked Tyson to find a donut shop, this one popped up right in the middle of the woods?"

"It could be a nest." Annabeth exclaimed.

She turned to me. "What do you think?"

I raised my hands up. "Uh, I dont really want to get into this but I agree with both of you. A donut store doesnt seem to sinister to me, and there are lots of Monster Donut shop's in the world, but it could be a trap to capture demi-gods."

Percy asked, "What kinda nest?"

Annabeth sighed. "Have'nt you ever wondered how franchise stores ust kinda pop up? Like one day there would be an empty space, and the next, boom, there's a flower shop or a diner or a coffee shop? First a single shop, then two, then four, then their spreading across the country?"

"Um no. Never thought about it."

Annabeth started explaining more, then froze.

"What?" I asked.

"No-sudden-moves," she said. "Slowly, turn around."

We did as she said.

And we saw it.

A huge rhino sized thing moving through the forest. It was hissing, its front half writhing in all directions. At first I didnt understand, but then I saw that it had more then one neck, at least seven, and at the top of each neck was a reptile head. Right after sharks on my scared list:

Reptiles.

Its skin looked leathery and under each neck there was a bib that said, "Im a Monster Donut kid!"

Percy took out his pen but didnt do anything yet. I had my sword behind me. It was because lots of monsters have terrible eyesight, and it might just pass by us.

We waited.

The Hydra was only a few feet away. It was sniffing the ground. Then I saw two heads tearing apart one of our duffel bags. The Hydra had already ben to our campsite. We hadnt run into it.

It had followed us.

I learned that Hydra' s are not on my list to meet. Each head was diamond shaped and had razor sharp teeth and claws.

Tyson ruined our silence as he stepped back and snapped a twig. All seven heads turned toward us and hissed.

"Scatter!" Annabeth yelled. She dove to the right and Percy rolled to the left and I did a back handspring. Gymnastics lessens pay off. Percy almost got shot by a green poison one of the Hydra heads spat at him. Another Hydra head lunged its large neck at me and I barley missed the sharp jagged teeth.

Then a tree started to fall, and it was falling toward Tyson and Percy tackled him out of the way of the falling tree. The whole Hydra had lunged at Tyson and now had two of its heads stuck in the tree.

The Hydra stumbled backward, yanking its two heads free then wailing in outrage at the fallen tree. All seven heads shot the poison at the tree and it instantly turned into a puddle.

Then Percy did the STUPIDIST thing I had ever seen in my life. He used the celestial bronze from Riptide to catch the Hydra's attention, and it worked.

Most monsters hate celestial bronze. The Hydra whipped all seven heads toward Percy and the sword.

Percy was about to be melted into a puddle of goo.

One of the heads lunged at Percy and he cut the head off.

"No!" Annabeth yelled.

Then I started thinking Annabeth should rethink the situation. We were all about to be melted into goo by a Hydra, and Percy cut of one of the heads. It would turn to gold dust soon.

The head was sliced clean off and rolled into the grass, where it stopped bleeding and started to swell to the size of a balloon. In a matter of seconds, the wounded neck split into two more necks which each grew a full sized head. Now there was a total of eight heads, more then what we had started with.

"Percy you idiot!" I yelled.

"Percy, you just opened another Monster Donut shop in the world somwhere!" Annabeth yelled and dodged some poison.

"Im about to die and youre worried about that? How do we kill it?" Percy asked. I ducked under some of the acid.

"Fire! We have to have fire!"

"Well Percy, I dont think that you'll be much of a help in that catogory." I said. Suddenly I remembered somthing. "Tyson, go into the store and get some matches!" I yelled, and Tyson sprinted into the store and came out a second later with some matches. He threw them to me and I caught them.

"When I say so, cut of one of the heads!" I yelled. I fumbled with the match box and finally got one out. Now kids, dont play with matches. I lit the match. "Now!" I yelled, and Percy swung his sword at one of the heads. I lit the tip of me sword with a tiny fire and lit up the neck before it could grow two more heads. The Hydra wailed in pain, then burned to dust.

"That was fun." I said, and everyone put their weapons away. Then I heard a voice behind me say, "Hurry up losers im gonna rescue you because you cant do that yourself."


	14. Lets all get sucked into a whirlpool

**Here is chapter fourteen. So many chapters...I have already written the first few chapters for the sequel. AND I AM VERY SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE! loopygirl33 got me to write this one, sp its for her.**

"You are in so much trouble," Clarisse sneered at us.

"That means so much to us," I said pretending to care.

She made a face at me and I made one back.

We had finished a tour that was uncared for. The dead confederate soilders liked Annabeth and me, but hated Percy because he was from New York. Ha!

Tyson hated the dead soilders that ran the ship. He thought they were scary, so through the whole tour, he had to hold Annabeth's hand. I bet she was excited about that.

Finally we could have dinner. I was starving, and Clarisse had spent most of the afternoon telling us about her horrible dead confederate ship that I wasnt to fond of.

We were all escorted to the captins quarters. It was the tiniest room, but it was bigger then all of the others. There were china and white cloths. I started to wonder if this was really Clarisse. Just think about it. Clarisse and china...it didnt make sense to me but I didnt object since we were hungry.

We were served penut better and jelly sandwhiches and Dr. Peppers.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity. And Mr.D said-"

"We dont care Clarisse," I said after taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper.

"Uh...Clarisse where did you get this ship?" Annabeth asked, trying to make sure we didnt get into a fight.

I scowled as Clarisse said, "My dad."

I had the urge to punch Clarisse in the face. Her dad had given her a ship and mine had given me...a cabin full of kids. He didnt even to bother say, "Hey!" to me.

"Is somone jealous?" Clarisse asked me. I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Clarisse I could care less if your dad gave you Spain."

She ignored me.

"So your dad gave you a ship?" Percy asked.

"You daddy's not the only one with sea power." she went on and on while I thought about my dad. What did he look like? Was he cool? Was he lame? Was he ashamed of me, and that was why he didnt like me?

My thoughts were interuppted as Clarisse said loudly, "Destroy anyone. I like that."

Tyson didnt.

"Clarisse Luke's after the Fleece to. He's got coordiates and monsters and-" Annabeth started but Clarisse cut her off.

"Then that means I can blow him up."

I shook my head and laughed. "This boat is tiny, but its got good forces, I'll give you that. But you havnt been on Luke's ship. He's definitly got more then you."

"Let us help-" Annabeth started but Clarisse didnt like that.

"No! I dont need your help! Finally im the hero and you three are not going to take my spotlight."

I took a bite out of a penut butter and jelly and watched in facination at what a bratfest Clarisse was having.

"Where are the two people you were supoosed to bring?" I asked her.

"They didnt...I let them stay behind to gaurd the camp."

"Even your own cabin mates didnt want to come with you!" Percy said.

"Shut up Prissy! I dont need them! Or you!"

Clarisse then went on being a brat and I really didnt want a headace so I kinda zoned out. I just stared at the white tablecloth. After a few minues some captain or other took us to hammocks we were supposed to sleep in. Blah. Today was not my day.

Alarm bell woke me up. Annabeth yanked my hand out of the hammock, pulling me with her. We climbed up some stairs as lights flashed. A voice sounded over the intercom, the captains voice. "All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?"

We stood on deck for a moment. Tyson ran up beside us and stood between me and Annabeth making us both hold his hands.

After a few minutes of just standing there, listening to all of the nosies, Percy bound up the stairs, looking like he had seen a ghost. Well, that was a bad term...like he had seen somthing bad.

"Another dream?" Annabeth asked him. He nodded and we all stood quietly. Annabeth had told me Percy was having these weird dreams.

I hadnt noticed that Clarisse was beside m untill she barked, "At last! Full stream ahead captain!"

I jumped at the sound of her voice but didnt bother to say anything. I just put my hand on Tyson's trembling shoulder. "Its okay big guy," I said to him.

Tyson shuddered. "To much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water," and I didnt exactly get what he said. If you ask me to, I'll sail in a canoe. Not a boat. And besides. This was shark infested water.

After a few mintes I could see some dark blotches in the water. Cliffs. They were extremly tall. About a mile south of that it looked like a hurricane was brewing in the water.

Annabeth spoke my thoughts. "Hurricane?"

"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."

Annabeth's face paled. "Are you crazy?" she asked. I remembered who that person was. She made a storm in the sea. Sucks in water and spits it back out somwhere.

"You cant do that!" I said disbelifingly.

"Thats the only way. You gotta sail straight between her and Scylla." Clarisse said, pointing at the cliffs.

''What do yo mean the only way? There is plenty of room around them!" Percy said.

I shook my head and Clarisse explained the suituation better. "They will keep reappearing in my path." she finished.

"What about Clashing Rocks? Thats another gateway, and Jason went through it." Annabeth said.

I saw Percy's ears get red at the name of Jason. I didnt know of Jason or the Clashing Rocks.

"I cant blow apart rocks with my cannons." Clarisse said stubbornly. "Monsters on the other hand..."

"You've got to be joking," I said staring at her.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked me.

"Set course for Charybdis!" Clarisse yelled.

"Why dont we just go by Scylla?" Percy asked.

"If you get to close to her her heads will reach down and grab sailors," Clarisse said.

"We'll just go below deck," Percy argued.

Clarisse sighed. "Dont you know anything? If she doesnt get easy meat, she picks up the whole ship.

I watched as the storm got closer. We were probobly going to die. I ould hear the boat humming. The deck started to get warm beneath my feet. Wind whipped at us from all over.

"This is crazy!" I shouted at her so I could be heard above the wind. I heard Charybdis's watery roar that sounded really odd. Every time she inhaled we lurched forward, and when she exhaled we were buffeted by ten foot waves. This was not going to go well.

We got ckoser and closer to Charybdis. Scylla was starting to sound a whole lot better to me then she had before.

Annabeth and I gripped the rail. "Do you have the thermos?" She yelled.

Percy said somthing I couldnt hear but Annabeth nodded. "What about controlling the water? Your Poisedon's son you've done it before," she shouted.

This time I heard his reply. "I-I can't," he stammered.

"We need a backup plan. This isnt going to work," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth is right. Engine's no good," Tyson said. Clarisse screamed orders as we lurched into the whirlpool.

Dead confederates moved back and forth trying to control the ship. Some sailor came up to Clarisse and told her somthing.

"Well fix it!" she pounded the railing of the ship. Fix it? If somthings broken lots more could be behind it. And if there are sharks in this water, it better not drown, or I will have to kill Clarisse.

Suddenly Tyson shouted, "I can fix it!"

"Go!" Clarisse ordered.

Percy held Tyson's arm. "Its to dangerous!" he shouted above the wind.

"Its okay brother. I will fix it. Be right back," he said patting Percy's hand, then left.

I walked past everyone so I could get a better veiw of everything, but mist splashed in my face. I couldnt see anything except water. Suddenly the boat seemed to get stronger and steadier and started to pull away from the vortex.

"Tyson did it!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yay us," Clarisse said in a uncaring tone.

"Tyson just saved your ship, act like you care!" I shouted at her.

"Make me music girl."

"Maybe I will."

"Dont make me turnm the ship around." Percy warned. Clarisse sstarted making more orders. Which, of course, I didnt understand.

But what I did just understand was that we were headed straight for a whirlpool. Oh gods save us!


	15. Ends can be difficult

**Once again, im very sorry for not updating my last chapter sooner. Coco96 told me that the chapter was good, but couldnt remember anything cause I hadnt updated! Im very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry! And somone told me that my story was turning into Sea Of Monsters so this chaps a little whacky. And by the way, in a few days, I get an expander and braces! UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! And this is probobly my most dramatic chaptr yet. Maybe I'll bring a few tears...**

There were two things not on my to-do list. One, dont die when you are twelve. Second, dont die on a ship on with confederate soilders and a bossy girl, by the mouth of some monster that had a weird name.

Lovely.

So, at this very moment, we were being sucked into a whirlpool. Great right? Do you want to know the one thought that was running through my head the whole time?

Im hungry.

Of course, that doesnt really help getting sucked into dentists nightmare Charybdis. So as we all were screaming and holding onto the railing on the side of the ship and going around in circles, a thought went through my head.

_What if this is it? What if I die here and know? What about Annabeth, and Grover, and Percy...well Percy probobly wont die in water but...I cant believe im about to say this...what about Clarisse? Oh wow, I cant believe I said that! But even...she...doesnt...deserve to die...I think im going to be sick! _

The ship was still going around in circles unfourtunetly but now they were faster and smaller. Which wasnt helping the barfing sensation in my gut.

Percy was one my left side and Annabeth was on his other side. "Keira, Annabeth, this may be the last time I'll ever see you guys, so I wanted to tell you you've been good friends. And Annabeth-"

Percy never finished. No one saw what came next, because in the blink of an eye, we were all underwater. I blinked but my vision was blurred. I suddenly noticed that I couldnt breath. The edges of my vision started to blur. I tried to swim up, but I barely moved. I could see the surface, but it looked so far away. I was drowning.

How could this be happening? I cant drown! I cant! Im supposed to help save the world! I didnt put up with Clarisse all this time just to wind up dead! Besides, what would happen at camp without me?

I saw somthing move on the surface of the water. A lifeboat from Clarisse's ship, and empty. If I could just get up to the boat.

I tried to ignore my aching, burning lungs, and kicked my legs. I made it closer and closer to the boat.

Just a little closer...my lungs were screaming...I could almost reach out and touch the lifeboat.

Then my eyes started closing. I started drifting back down. I couldnt move my legs. I stared helplessly at the shape above me. How could this happen? Why wasnt some kind of miricle happening? This was supposed to be one of those movie moments where somthing good happens!

But nothing was happening. All of those feelings I had left unspoken, all of the mysteries that I needed to solve, the war, Percy's prophecy...everything...

Then my eyes closed.

I couldnt make it.

I was going to die now.


	16. Life's a puzzle, one that was solved

**How was that for the last chapter? Was it good? Did it make some of you cry? If so TELL ME! Here is the next chap.**

My eyes fluttered open. _Im...Im supposed to be dead. _was the first thought that crossed my mind. But I wasnt. I recogognized the place where I was. It was the beach, next to San Fransisco. It was one of the cleaner parts of the beach.

I sat up. Then I noticed my clothes were dry. So was my skin, and my hair. It was like I had never even started drowning. But I did. Maybe...

Percy.

Percy must have done somthing. Prayed to his dad or whatever. But at least I was here. And I saw somthing. Somthing that made me happy, then chilled my bones.

Percy, Annabeth...and Grover? But they were being led onto a ship. Lukes ship.

By Luke.

Wasnt my day just great? First I find out that im not dead, and very well, then I see my friends, and then they get led away by my enemy and monsters. How nice. There was only one thing I could do. Follow them.

It was pretty obvious. I mean, Percy will probobly make some rash disicion that will get himself killed. So...I followed them.

I slowly and quietly walked onto the dock. Then onto the boat. No one was there. But they were probobly where my friends were. Which was below deck where I could hear voices. So I went down the stairs closest to me, then saw what was happening. Chiron and lots of other centuars were in a line, against another line. Grover and Annabeth were being held by one of Luke's minuions, and Luke had his sword and sheild drawn, and so did Percy. There were lots of monsters.

But Luke was already winning. There was a gash on Percy's leg, and cuts all over his arms and forehead. This wasnt gonna end well. Percy battled hard, but not compared to Luke. Luke was just messing around with Percy. Luke backed Percy up into a wall. I saw Chiron flinch.

All of a sudden there was a clank. Percy's sword fell to the floor. It happened so fast...

Percy was disarmed and against the wall, away from water, and away from anything that could possibly help him. A huge, evil, grin spread across Luke's face as he twirled Backbiter in his hand. Since there was no need for his sheild anymore, just his sword, Luke set down the sheild.

Percy paled. Annabeth squirmed under the monsters grip but it was too strong. Grover was frozen to the spot. So was Chiron.

"Are you ready to die yet Percy?" Luke asked.

"If I die here, at least I died fighting." Percy said bravely, but you could see in his eyes that he was scared. Since all eyes were on Luke and Percy, and not on me, I edged a little closer to Percy and Luke. No one noticed.

Luke really wouldnt kill Percy would he? But this wasnt Luke. This was Kronos. Why did Luke try bringing him back, but then again, the reason wasnt good enough.

Just because he was mad at his dad? Well, I was kinda mad at my dad for not being there for me for thirteen years, but im not trying to bring back the evil titan lord thats supposed to be dead, and stay that way or many years to come.

But here we are. Luke raised his sword. It was silent. Luke held his sword up, pointed down at Percy. Then he brought the sword down.

I was so stupid. But I couldnt let Percy die. So before the sword got Percy, I jumped in front of him.

It all happened so fast. The look on Lukes face. He couldnt stop the sword. And I couldnt let the kid destined to save the earth die. So the sword peirced me, right in my stomach.

At first I couldnt move. Then came the pain. Luke pulled his sword out of me, then dropped it to the floor.

"I...I didn...Keira..." Luke stuttered.

I knew I couldnt make it. This time, no one could save me. The pain was so unbearable, so horrible, that I was almost glad to be put out of it. But I wasnt yet. I looked at Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth's mouth was open. She and Grover were both pale.

The tears started rushing. From Annabeth, from Grover, from Percy, and even a little from me. I had to say good bye now, or would never ever get the chance to do so again.

"Annabeth, you were a great friend, and still will be. Grover, im very happy you didnt get married in a wedding dress." Every breath hurt. I didnt have much longer.

Percy held onto my arms. "Percy...I saved your life. You owe me big time." I said with the smallest smile. Then, my feet started to grow thinner and thinner, until they were golden and silver dust. The transformation crawled up my legs.

Farther and farther...untill I was no more.

I was dead.


	17. Good byes

**Please review...and this is written from no one's point of veiw. I cant do Keira's so I have to do it this way. This is as soon as they get back, Thalia's already alive. This is just Keira's funeral.**

Percy awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread. It was the day after he, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron had returned.

The day of Keira's funeral.

Everyone had taken her death hard. Even the Ares cabin was quiet. Apollo's cabin took it espesially hard.

Percy dressed in black jeans and a shirt. He stepped outside Cabin three and into the dew. The morning was foggy and gray. Campers from all cabins were going up to the hall. When Percy got there, all of the campers were sitting in a newly arranged seats. Except Apollo's cabin was standing up by a table, where a red shroud with golden leaves that looked like they were falling were engraved.

It was Keira's shroud, after her favriote season, Fall.

Even if she wasnt here, she deserved to have a Camp remembering. There was an empty seat next to Annabeth, and Percy took it. Percy and Thalia each put their arm around Annabeth, who had puffy eyes, but hadnt stopped crying. Even Percy cried.

Lee Fletcher stepped up. You could see he took it the hardest out of Apollo's cabin. He and Keira had alway been close. His hair was messed up, and the look in his eyes was so depressing, that itself made part of Percy cry. Lee just wanted to scream in agony, but this was Keira's time. He couldnt mess up.

"Keira was a great friend, and a great sister. She always made us laugh, even in the worst of situations." Lee started. Everyone could see he was close to tears, and his voice wavered like he was about to break down. But Lee continued.

"She left, saving one of her friends. It was heroic, but ended tragic. She was brave, courages, and loving. We will all miss her in so many ways." A tear fell down Lee's cheek. He had more to say, but couldnt do it without crying any more.

Annabeth cried even harder. She wrapped her arms around Percy and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her, and Thalia rubbed Annabeths back.

_Is this my fault? Keira died saving me. If I hadnt been so careless, so stupid, just waited for Chiron to come, this wouldnt be happening. _Percy thought.

Even Thalia knew that Keira had been very importent to her three friends, and she hounored her. She must have been brave to take a sword for her friend.

Annabeth took it worst out of Grover and Percy. Keira and her had always stuck close together.

Chiron handed Lee the torch. Annabeth wanted to beg Lee not to do it, that if he didnt burn it, she would still be symbolized as alive. But she wasnt alive. She had died, and Annabeth had saw it.

Thalia saw how hard Annabeth took it. Rage started to build up inside her. How could Luke have done this? How could he have killed her?

Before Lee could burn the shroud, a hand appeared on his shoulder. Lee turned to see a man with a red shirt and black pants on. It was his father. Lee handed Apollo the torch.

Apollo gently lowered the tip of the torch to the shroud. It immedeately caught fire.

The smoke stinged in everyone's eyes. But it was soon over, and all that lay was a pile of ashes.

Little did anyone know what was going on elsewhere, in a diffrent country...


	18. Authors Note

**Okay people of Earth, Mars, and Dog world, dont fret, my story is not over.**

**There is a sequel. And some of you must think that, how cn there be a sequel i you killed off the main charector? I'll tell you how, I have an evil mind and it will all come together. You just have to read the sequel.**

**So please read the sequel:**

**THE FIGHTER 2: DREAMING CHARIOT**

**Please read! And reveiw!**


End file.
